On est jaloux, chéri?
by laloune
Summary: cé très court mai je l'ai fai lire et on la trouve pa mal... donnez moi vos avis, please!


Mini-Fic DBZ sur végéta Bulma... cé vous ki voyez...

_**On est jaloux ?**_

-bulma, j'ai faim !

-Maman, j'ai faim !

-moi aussi, j'ai faim !

-Oh, ça va, je ne suis pas Captain America !

Elle posa les plats fumants devant son mari, sa fille et son fils et retourna aux fourneaux.

-Délicieux, maman ! Tu t'es améliorée ! Commenta trunks.

-Merci, mon chéri.

-En plus, elle est belle, maman, dans sa robe rose ! Continua Bra, enchantée que sa mère ait arboré la même couleur qu'elle.

-Ouais, je trouve qu'elle te va à merveille !

-Vous êtes trop sympas avec moi, je suis sûre que je suis loin d'être au point ! Rigola t'elle en leur servant des crêpes.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux chenapans étaient partis en cours.

-Alors, mon cher cœur, comment vas-tu, aujourd'hui ? Demanda t'elle en s'asseyant en face de lui, les yeux brillants.

-Pourquoi tu me poses cette question débile ? Evidemment, je vais bien ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Sa belle mine disparut sur-le-champ.

-J'en ai marre de tes attitudes machos ! 1 : je me lève le matin, radieuse, et tu ne me fais ni compliments, ni sourire. 2 : je prépare à manger, toi tu t'en fous. 3 : je suis aimable, je t'appelle même '' mon cher cœur'' et toi tu te fous de moi ? Ok, mais ne viens pas dire après que je ne fais aucun effort !

Elle se leva et fit une dernière remarque.

-en plus, j'en connais plus d'un qui aurait remarqué que ce matin, je suis en robe.

Elle sortit, hautaine, ses longues jambes parfaites avançant l'une devant l'autre, sa mini robe rose moulant ses fesses rondes.

-J'aurais dû épouser goku, lui au moins il n'aurait pas été insensible à mes charmes ! Cria t'elle de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

Il venait de casser la porte en l'ouvrant trop brusquement.

-J'ai dit...

Elle s'arrêta net en apercevant son mari fou de rage, prêt à la tuer.

-QU'EST CE QUE TU AS DIT ?

Elle répéta calmement ce qu'elle avait dit, en le toisant.

-C'est tout ce que tu mérites, ajouta t'elle d'un ton glacial. Tu voulais me frapper ? Eh bien, frappe ! Je ne serai que défigurée ! Ce n'est rien, puisque tu ne fais même pas attention à moi !

-Tais toi !

-Non, je ne me tairai pas. Végéta, depuis combien de temps tu ne m'as pas embrassée ? Depuis combien de temps on n'a pas fait l'amour ? J'ai l'impression que je te dégoûte, ces trois dernières années !

'' _Ce n'est pas vrai ! c'est juste que je n'ai plus le droit de te toucher...''_

-Je t'interdis de parler de sangoku dans cette maison !

-Quoi ? _Cette_ maison ? C'est ma maison, compris ? La mienne et celle des enfants. C'est tout. Putain, tu es tellement orgueilleux que tu ne peux même pas faire plaisir à ta femme ? Crois moi, je ne te laisserai pas me gâcher la journée !

Elle travailla toute la matinée sans s'occuper de lui, et à midi, elle alla chercher les enfants à l'école, les emmenant déjeuner dehors. Ceux ci ne posèrent aucune question. Il était inutile de fâcher bulma encore plus, alors, fallait en profiter. Ensuite, elle sortit avec yamcha pour faire des courses -il l'aida à porter ses paquets jusqu'à la maison- et passa la soirée à essayer ses nouveaux vêtements. Lorsqu'elle eut tranquillement mit bra au lit, elle monta se coucher. Elle trouva végéta en position de méditation, par terre, dos à la porte. Du coup, elle regrettait tant leur engueulade du matin ! Elle s'approcha de lui sans bruit et passa les bras dans son dos, remontant peu à peu, puis elle posa la tête sur son épaule.

-je suis désolée pour ce matin. Je ne parlerai plus de sangoku sous ce toit. C'est bon ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais sa main vint rejoindre celle de sa femme et il la fit tomber par terre dans un mouvement souple du poignet.

-Je suis toujours en colère, et ne crois pas que tes excuses changeront quelque chose.

Il fut tenté de l'embrasser très méchamment, en la mordant cruellement, mais dès qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, son parfum de fraises si doux le submergea et il la laissa faire. Avant de perdre le contrôle de lui-même, il se releva et sortit de la chambre.

-Végéta, j'aimerais savoir ce qui t'arrive ! dit elle en le suivant.

-Rien.

Elle le retint par la main.

-S'il te plaît, dis le moi.

-Tu veux savoir ? Je vais te le dire : j'ai peur.

-Peur ? Mais de quoi ?

-J'ai peur de vous perdre, tous les trois ; de te perdre, toi. J'ai eu un rêve prémonitoire atroce, bien avant de te connaître, et il s'agissait de toi, mourrant en couches de notre troisième enfant. Je n'avais pas peur, jusqu'à ce que j'assiste à la naissance de bra. Jusque là, mon rêve s'avère exact. Je n'ai pas envie que ça continue.

-Oh, mon chéri ! Pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dit ? C'est ridicule de me l'avoir caché, parce que figure toi que je sais plus de choses que tu ne l'imagines. Viens, suis moi.

Elle l'emmena dans son labo et sortit un dossier médical de son tiroir toujours fermé à clef.

-Regarde toi-même. Le docteur m'a interdit d'avoir d'autres enfants de toi, parce que ça affaiblit la santé, d'avoir un enfant pareil. Pour les concevoir, il a fallu deux fois plus de cellules que nécessaire pour chacun. J'ai donc préféré suivre son conseil. Je ne peux plus avoir d'enfants, végéta. Gros bêta, va ! Tu vois, tu ne peux rien me cacher !

-Eh bien, il va falloir fêter ça !

il la souleva sans effort et la porta dans leur chambre...


End file.
